Book 1: Gears Of War
by PB and J Time
Summary: From My Create A Cat  Follow Blackpaw and the turning gears of this long,dreadful and breath-taking war between two clans, prisoners,blod, and even dead kits are the outcome of this long war. Rated T for Blood
1. Chapter 1

(Blackpaws POV)

Moons have passed, blood splattered almost everynight, we she-cats hate this life. We have to be cautious everynight and be ready for an attack, who would want to be at war?

Even the Medicine Cats can not meet, somer cats don't even believe in Starclan, that is how bad it is.

Only we meet in battle though it just isn't the same, long ago, my mother told me that the 4 original clans, Thunderclan,Windclan,Shadowclan and Riverclan were friendly, has gatherings and such. But that day came Toms thought the better of themselves and attacked us she-cats, as prisoners in one clan. Most of us escaped and roamed together, no matter what clan we were in. For a few moons we were in need of food. One day we found our camp and our 'leader" who was giuding us Ivy-known as Ivystar created Ivyclan for she-cats. When we see toms, we show no mercy. So here we are now in Ivyclan camp, living fear-ful and scared but also strong and ready, here is our story.

**R&R sorry its so short, its only the prolouge**


	2. The Devastating Death

(Blackpaws POV)

I and Winterpaw was just told to bring water to the queens den which is undergroud when we walked in Skypool was yelling at her kit Cloudedkit to stop trying to climb the stone wall out of the underground cavern

"Hey Blackpaw" Winterpaw mewed putting her white paw against my ear

"Yes-" I mewed hearing a "ATTACK" Winterpaw dropped her bucket if water (they got it from twolegs) and ran torwrads the entrance looking her blue eyes big with horror, I looked up and saw why she was parylized, Talonstar had Icestar pulled down, same with the deputy and warriors. Then I looked a dark gray tom came chargin torwards the nursery and I sprung, I reconized the cat as Rockpaw,

"She-cats will be slaves!" Rockpaw growled and ripped some of my black fur.

then out of nowhere I saw Crowpaw claw Flamepaws chest, which made him fall down and she came to help me. Rockpaw yowled when Crowpaw bit his leg and ran off, though he gleamed at my black eyes and flinched then ran

hearing the word "Retreat" made me collaspe on the ground my vision suddenly fading this was a very devastating battle, it happened so quick a cat could catch a piece of prey.

"Rowanheart! Blackpaw is hurt" Crowpaw yowled to the she-cat Medicine Cat her fur rumbled from the battle with Reedcloud.

"Stay still" she commanded tending to my wounds "Icepaw go see if Icestar and Runningflame are okay, being crushed by disguting toms" the pale brown tabby yelled to the white she-cat

"Yes mam" she said bowing her head and scrambling off

"She is so good, I might make her get her Medicine Cat Name soon" Rowanheart tending to my last wound and mewing "Okay good to go, stay easy one your left front paw, it was bleeding badly

"Okay Rowanheart" I mewed walking with Crowpaw to the apprentice den

"Why did Rockheart flinch when he seen your black eyes" Crowpaw asked digging her head in my fur

"I do not know" I said turning my head and looked for my mentor Amberheart same with Crowpaw and her mentor, Lynxpath then I realized why we couldn't find them, they were captured in the battle! I gasped and ran for Icestar but accidentaly hitting Kestrelfeather

"Sorry" I said running for Icestar she popped her head up and gestured by wrapping her tail around me

"Hello Blackpaw what do you need" she asked reading my eyes for answers

"Amberheart and Lynxpath has been captured during the fight" I said my black eyes ragin with anger

"What!" Icestar mewed, her icy blue eyes ragin with fire," it is bad enough that they killed Snowberry, who was expecting kits"

Then my blood went cold...

"Blackpaw,Blackpaw!" Icetsar mewed brushing her tail across my face

I woke up at Dawn looking at Stormpaw beside me eyes closed I choosed to go out hunting, though it was very dangerous, the toms has stolen most of our fresh kill and it was leaf-bare so prey was very scarce

then I saw Rockpaw on our territory, he looked at me and walked up to me, there we stood face to face his green eyes staring into my my black eyes, theen his green eyes suddenly softed and her murmered quietely and deeply "Hello Blackpaw it is _very_ nice to see you then he flicked his tail across my face "Have sweet dreams, though dont like the toms bite" he mewed and walked back to his clan

I caught about two squirrels when I hunted after that then I slept in my bed

I woke up and gasped a whole pice of forest filled with blood,dead bodies and staring cats one I reckonized as Firestar, the acient leader of Thunderclaw I puffef out my chest and looked at him

Blackpaw listen carefuly and rememeber this he mewed stepping right by me he whispered

"A single black petal will swiftly swoop down on a hard rock. While the lightest whispers will vanish becuase of the sharp claws of the silent fox. The spiders fang will drop dead from the striking lightning and soon two clans will surrender and live peacefuly once and for all

Firestar stepped back and vanished

"Huh" I mewed and yolwed 'Wait!" I yowled then owoke and everything was normal I looked at Whisperpaw, who was cleaning her fur

What does this mean?

**Oh gosh this took a long time to do this chapter R&R please**

**PB AND J TIME ~~~**


End file.
